Segredo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Às vezes um segredo pode significar problemas. Yaoi, Camus e Milo, presente de aniversário para Fabinho.


**Segredo**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Slash, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquário, POV's alternados

Advertências: Beijo entre homens

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Às vezes um segredo pode significar problemas.

Beta-Reader: Nina Aioros

Dedicatória: Presente de Aniversário para Fabinho, esse escorpiano poderoso que eu amo demais. Para Stella, minha nova leitora, porque o review dela me fez querer escrever mais. Obrigada.

**CAMUS POV**

Entro em casa marchando de ódio escorrendo por todo o meu corpo embora meu semblante seja o mesmo de sempre e nenhum de meus servos sequer perceba que eu poderia transformar minha casa na cópia exata da Cordilheira dos Andes...

Entro no meu quarto e atiro meu sobretudo fino em cima da poltrona de couro e tachões dourados no capitonê bonito. Um móvel de estilo.

Ando até a janela e miro o céu que escurece aos poucos.

Por que ele precisa ser tão difícil de lidar? Por que ele tem que estar certo o tempo todo e querer que eu concorde sem objetar? Por quê?

As batidas na minha porta não tardam. São fortes e impacientes como ele é.

Finjo que não estou, o que é um engodo inútil, ele pode me sentir a quilômetros.

O mal de ser um cavaleiro de Atena é o cosmo.

O bom de ser um cavaleiro de Atena é o cosmo.

- "Vá embora, Milo." É o que digo enquanto passo as mãos nos meus longos cabelos ruivos e fecho os punhos para bater ao lado da janela de meu quarto. Ele entrou em minha casa sem cerimônia alguma. Ele é espaçoso, genioso e perigoso.

Ele é Milo de Escorpião.

As batidas cessam por alguns segundos e penso que ele vai me respeitar. Ledo engano...

O barulho da porta se esfacelando me dá a dimensão do quanto ele está zangado.

"Vai ter que consertar a porta. Ela era de carvalho, uma madeira em extinção."

"Quero que a porta se foda!"

Colérico.

"Por que me deixou plantado na mesa de Mu e sumiu? Quem pensa que sou?"

Orgulhoso.

"Se ficar calado mais cinco minutos eu vou ter que interrogar você ao meu modo!"

Genioso.

"Você está no meu quarto, na minha casa. Não me dá ordens e não pode me dominar simplesmente porque não sou um qualquer. Sou Camus de Aquário e não um coitado qualquer que morre de medo de seu tom de voz e de sua pose de herói." Sequer altero meu timbre. Não, Milo, você não pode me desestabilizar. Não tão facilmente.

Ele anda pelo quarto abrindo e fechando os punhos e pára ao meu lado, mirando o céu.

"Então me mande embora e me diga para esquecer."

Ele é tão prático quando quer...

"Esquecer o que?" Quer brincar, Milo? Também sei brincar.

"Você não está falando sério."

A voz dele fica tensa. Ele fica inteiro tenso. Milo leva tudo tão a sério... Ele é sério por natureza, preocupado com seus deveres, com sua vida de cavaleiro e com seu destino. Ele é preocupado demais.

"Eu saí de lá simplesmente porque não gostei das insinuações baratas sobre eu ter um caso com Saga enquanto todos sabem que estamos juntos e menos ainda de você ter acreditado a ponto de me fuzilar com um mero olhar, Milo."

"Por que não se defendeu? Estavam todos rindo! De mim!"

Orgulhoso. Talvez o traço mais marcante de Milo.

"Não me defendo do que não me diz respeito. Não preciso de defesa quanto a algo que não faço. Eu já lhe disse que estou apenas com você e deveria bastar. Não preciso dizer coisa alguma sobre minha vida pessoal numa roda de amigos falando besteiras. Para começo de conversa, eu não deveria ter ido. Não gosto de festas assim. Prefiro um jantar calmo com um bom vinho francês." Afasto-me da janela e dele e sento-me em minha cama. "Boa noite, Milo."

"Está me mandando embora?"

"Faça o que quiser." Deito-me depois de tirar meus sapatos. Estou cansado e tremendamente aborrecido. Não confia em mim, Milo?

"Não percebe que o modo como saiu de lá apenas o fez parecer culpado aos olhos dos outros?" Milo sentou-se aos pés da minha cama. "Você não me disse tudo que houve no meikai e era disso que falavam."

"Não interessa o que houve no meikai." Ele está me irritando.

"Como não, Camus? É uma parte de sua vida da qual nada sei. Isso me deixa nervoso."

"Você pode ser adulto, mas age como criança de vez em quando." Dou um longo suspiro. Ele não se cansa de querer saber?

"Eu o amo. Só isso. Se não é importante para você, então não sei mesmo o que estou fazendo aqui." Milo se levanta e sai, sem dizer mais nada. Dessa vez eu não vou ceder. Ele pode fazer os jogos que quiser.

A quem quero enganar? Eu também o amo. Por mais absurdo que seja para o homem mais controlado que o Santuário já viu, é verdade.

Adoro o jeito que ele sorri quando me vê e sua fidelidade exacerbada e presente.

Milo já namorou bastante, ele é bonito, sensual e tem uma ótima conversa, além de ser muito inteligente.

Mas desde que estamos juntos que ele sequer dirige sua atenção a quem quer que seja de maneira que eu possa pensar em traição. Ele é um homem de compromisso, pelo menos comigo.

O grego não é qualquer um. O coração dele é precioso, leal e forte. O jeito dele me proteger pode até ser irritante, mas acho que é natural nele achar que pode dar conta do mundo inteiro.

Agora que ele saiu, esse quarto parece grande demais e minha cama parece ainda maior.

Agora que ele saiu fico pensando se é tão importante assim para meu senso de privacidade não contar a ele que fui amante de Saga no meikai.

Será que meu orgulho é mais preponderante que o dele e eu não quero admitir isso?

**MILO'S POV**

Camus é um teimoso nato e eu quem sou difícil? Por onde ele acha que está indo? Que caminho ele quer seguir em nosso relacionamento? Estamos namorando há meses que parecem uma vida inteira tão imensa é nossa intimidade.

Intimidade.

Dou uma gargalhada alta. Eu jamais imaginei que poderia deixar alguém me conhecer tão bem. Logo eu? Sou um escorpiano típico, desconfiado ao extremo e muito ciente de minha privacidade, mas com Camus...

"Por que você simplesmente não me diz o que eu já sei? Por que não me conta que foi amante de Saga e pronto, Camus? Não gosto de segredos entre nós, mas gostaria que fosse você a me contar."

"Isso é importante?"

Essa voz...

"Há quanto tempo está me espreitando, Shura?"

"Não estou espreitando ninguém. Você está sentado na escadaria de sua casa e estou descendo, obviamente que o ouvi. Se não quer conversar, me dê licença que tenho um compromisso."

"Com Saga?"

"Não preciso responder. Nosso relacionamento é notório, público e longo, como você sabe muito bem. Por isso mesmo sua ceninha ridícula no jantar de Mu foi ainda mais irritante."

"Fiz algo a você, Shura?" Ele me olha de lado com olhos verdes assassinos. Ah, o sisudo Shura de Capricórnio não é alguém a quem se deva dar as costas numa batalha. Ele é perigoso.

"Levantou dúvidas sobre a fidelidade de Saga ao agir como agiu e eu não gostei. Ou você gostaria de insinuações sobre se Camus transa com meio santuário?"

"Shura, não exagere, eu apenas fiquei com ciúmes, só isso."

"Pois arranje outro para ter ciúmes. Saga é fiel a mim, é parte de nosso acordo. E eu não admitirei que um moleque travestido de adulto levante falsos contra ele!"

Os olhos de Shura fulgem de raiva. Eu não o tinha visto assim ainda, desde que voltamos à vida. Ele realmente... Ele realmente ama aquele tremor de terras ambulante que é o geminiano?

"Se o cosmo de ambos oscilar mais um pouco, pensaremos que está havendo uma invasão. Oi amor, por que está tão bravo?"

Falando no demônio...

"Boa noite, Saga." Eu o cumprimento sem encará-lo e não respondo a Shura. Talvez o capricorniano tenha razão e eu esteja fazendo uma grande tempestade. O pior é que sei de tudo justamente por Saga, que me contou sobre o que houve no meikai enquanto esperava Shura acordar de seu quase sono eterno, uma vez que eu estava preocupado demais com a segurança do Santuário para sequer ter reparado que o geminiano sentia algo por aquele espanhol insuportável.

"Pergunte ao esquentadinho sem juízo." Shura respondeu olhando-me com olhos estreitos de raiva. Por Zeus, ele me irrita!

"Er, Shura, estou falando com você já..." Saga sorri de maneira assustadoramente sexy. Credo, acho que até eu quereria ter um caso com ele se não amasse Camus...

"Eu não sou esquentado!"

"Claro que não..." Saga abraça o espanhol e o beija sem se importar comigo. Sinto-me sobrando...

"Até mais tarde, Milo."

Vejo os dois descerem as escadas e percebo o quanto se entendem apesar de tão diferentes.

Diferentes...

Levanto-me e subo novamente, para a casa de Aquário. Estou sendo um rematado idiota e isso vai acabar agora.

**CAMUS' POV**

Novamente a porta só falta ser derrubada. Agora é a da biblioteca, para onde fui refugiar-me da minha incapacidade de dormir brigado com Milo. Ele não se cansa? Abro-a.

"Você tem algum contrato com madeireiras e quer fazer valer o preço?" Pergunto sem paciência, mas isso somente quem me conhece muito bem vai notar.

"Conte-me."

Eu prometo, por Atena, que na próxima encarnação vou pedir especificamente para ser uma mulher! Porque apenas mulheres teriam paciência com tanta insistência. Só que há algo de diferente agora. Milo está desarmado e isso não é pouca coisa. Ele realmente parece apenas querer que eu fale com ele.

"Por que isso o preocupa tanto?" Eu também quero compreender o que está havendo.

"Por que não pode apenas me contar e isso termina logo de uma vez?"

Fito-o sem entender muita coisa. Por que é tão importante para ele saber algo sobre o que aconteceu no meikai? "Estamos juntos hoje. É o que nos importa. Não consigo compreender essa sua ânsia por algo que já não existe."

"Então existiu."

Droga! Eu já deveria saber. Ele e Saga devem ter feito curso de como fazer jogos de palavras. Afasto-me em direção a um pequeno carrinho de chá e sirvo vinho tinto. Uma ótima safra por sinal. Sinto Milo andar atrás de mim. Já nos conhecemos o bastante. Ele apenas se senta numa poltrona perto da minha e nossos movimentos parecem coreografia, pois ele estende a mão na justa hora em que me viro para dar-lhe a taça.

"Não quero prolongar essa discussão. Eu e Saga..." Começo a falar após me sentar com outra taça de vinho nas mãos, gêmea da que ele está usando. Foram feitas para nós, um presente de Shaka quando assumimos nosso romance achando que ninguém houvesse notado.

"Eu sei."

Os olhos de Milo fulgem. Não me lembro quando ele retirou a armadura. Não vou fazer nenhum comentário, se é o que ele pensa. Beberico meu vinho olhando-o. Um profundo silêncio.

"Eu só queria que me dissesse, apenas isso. Não importa mais."

Milo deposita a taça na bandeja de prata em cima do carrinho de chá e me estende sua mão. "Podemos ir dormir agora?"

"Por que fez tanto escândalo antes?" Ouso perguntar enquanto repito os movimentos dele e pouso minha taça ao lado da dele e aperto a mão que tantas vezes tomei nas minhas.

"Porque eu confio tanto em você que se me dissesse que não era verdade, eu acreditaria mesmo que todos os outros dissessem que você estava mentindo. Essa é a natureza do meu amor."

Faço algo raro e sorrio levemente.

"Seu olhar diz que eu o deixei satisfeito. Posso saber o motivo?" Milo não perde o jeito altivo e de repente acho que tem roupa demais e espaço demais entre nós dois.

"Eu também." Milo disse que me ama ao jeito dele. E justamente por ser do jeito dele importa tanto para mim.

"Eu também o que?"

O loiro sorri. Ele compreendeu. Ele sempre entende.

"Vamos dormir." Convido-o num suspiro apaixonado. Ele é o senhor dos detalhes.

"Vamos para a cama."

"Não é a mesma coisa?" Pergunto sabendo a resposta.

"Não."

Entramos em nosso quarto um tanto mais unidos que antes. Alguns segredos apenas não valem a pena.

Nota: Credo, fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia com Camus e Milo. Sinceramente porque já tem tanta fanfiction com eles que achar algo interessante para narrar me fazia desistir. Essa não vai ser a melhor fanfiction que vocês lerão, mas foi feita com muito amor para o Fabinho e aqui no ffnet vai dedicada para uma nova leitora que me fez muito feliz na minha fanfiction Saga e Shura, (Não Vá!). Espero que aproveitem e, por favor, comentem. Estou até enferrujada com esse casal. Valeu à pena ou melhor eu ficar em SPN ou apenas com Radamanthys e Valentine? Quero um feedback porque, realmente, estou com dúvidas. Espero que apenas não tenham se sentido como se tivessem perdido tempo. Muito obrigada pelo carinho com minhas histórias. Abraços.


End file.
